El Viaje
by Nati-McDonald-Nuri
Summary: Un viaje cambiara la vida de nustros tres amigos, de q forma? Pues a leer! XD Harry & ¿? Ron & ¿? Hermi & ¿! Si os gusta dejarme reviews plis! Besukis! ;)


1 Capitulo  
  
Harry Potter, ya estaba en 6º curso, ya no era un niño, había cambiado mucho, ahora era el capitán de quidich de gryffindor, y su cuerpo perfecto lo hacia uno de los chicos mas deseados de hogwarts. Era una mañana con bastante sol, Harry ya llevaba 1 semana en hogwarts, era sábado y se levanto el primero para pegarse una buena ducha. Se levanto de la cama y cogió una toalla, se dirigió hasta el lavabo, y sin darse cuanta pego un portazo con la puerta.  
  
-Joder! Que tengo sueño!- Ron se había despertado a causa del portazo, y se estaba retorciendo en la cama, se acerco al reloj y vio q eran las 10 de la mañana.-Ay q ya son las diez!.- Ron pego un salto de la cama y fue al baúl a por algo de ropa. -Ron por que gritas tanto?- Seamus se acababa de despertar.  
  
-Seamus son las diez!- Le contesto Ron.- Venga levantaros trozos de carne!.- Ron empezó a gritar para q todos los demás se levantaran, Neville y Dean, decidieron hacerle caso, por que si no sabían q no pararía de gritar. En ese momento salio harry del baño.  
  
-Yo me boy a duchar.- Sugirió Dean. -Bueno pues te esperamos abajo, en el comedor, q tengo un hambre!.- Dijo Ron. -Vale...-  
  
Harry fue al baúl y saco unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga larga, y se vistió enseguida, Ron ya se había vestido y estaba en la puerta impaciente esperando. Cuando harry y Seamus terminaron , bajaron los tres al comedor. En el gran comedor no había mucha gente, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor, se pusieron en el plato unas cuantas tortitas y empezaron a comer.  
  
-Hola!- Los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza, era Lavander. -Hola...- Dijeron los tres a la vez. -Y hermione?- Pregunto Ron. -Se esta vistiendo con Parvati.- Lavander se sentó enfrente de ellos y se sirvió unas cuantas tortitas.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio, comiendo las tortitas, cuando por la puerta del comedor entraron Hermione, Parvati, Dean y Ginny. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de gryffindor y se sentaron donde estaban ellos, para desayunar.  
  
-Que callados estáis todos no?- Dijo Hermione. -No ay nada q decir...- Contesto Harry. -Bueno... eso esta bien.- Dijo Parvati. -Hola, me dejas el caramelo por favor?- Todos se giraron, era Draco Malfoy, y le dirigía la mirada a Lavander, esta le contesto muy cariñosamente. -Si... claro... lo puedes coger, no nos hace falta.- Este lo cogió y le hizo una sonrisa antes de irse. Lavander le siguió con la mirada hasta que Draco se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, ella aun seguía mirándole. Todos estaban pasmados, por la reacción que había tenido ella con Malfoy. Hermione interrumpió el silencio:  
  
-Desde cuando te gusta!!??- -Pues no lo se...- Lavander seguía atontada, mirando a Malfoy. -Plash!- Parvati le había dado una colleja, y la cabeza de Lavander paso repentinamente de Malfoy al plato de su desayuno.- Es la forma mas eficaz de quitarle esa cara de tonta.- Lavander levando la cabeza. -Jajaja, que ostión...- Ron se estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas, Lavander le dirigió una mirada muy amenazadora y este paro de reírse, y disimulo.- Estas bien?- -Si no te preocupes por mi, mister garrapata!- Grito ella mal humorada. -Te vas a enterar!- Rin se levanto y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lavander, esta se levanto corriendo y se fue del gran comedor, Ron la siguió. -Ya empiezan...- Dijo harry. -Bueno ya volverán- Contesto hermione, a la vez q hacia un leve bufido.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y golpeo su copa con una cucharilla, a la vez q los alumnos del gran comedor giraban la cabeza para ver que era lo que había interrumpido el desayuno.  
  
-Hola a todos- Dijo Dumbledore – Siento interrumpir, pero debo daros una noticia de ultima hora sumamente importante- Paro de repente, Ron entraba corriendo en el gran comedor y detrás de el persiguiéndole Lavander, estos al ver que todo el mundo los miraba pararon en seco y se dirigieron a su mesa- Como iba diciendo, el otro día recibimos una inesperada visita de la directora del segundo colegio de Gran Bretaña por supuesto el primero somos nosotros- Paro y sonrió- Bueno la directora Roseur me a propuesto un intercambio de alumnos, por supuesto como hemos acordado solo podrán ir 10 alumnos, ya que no debemos apartar a los demás de sus estudios, también acordemos que serán los de sexto curso- Algunos alumnos protestaban, pero en los de 6º curso estaban muy contentos- Ya que los de quinto curso deben estudiar para las pruebas de Junio y los de séptimo deben de estudiar para los exámenes finales, y los demás cursos, con demasiado jóvenes para un intercambio- La gente ya no estaba tan enfada, ya q comprendían los motivos de Dumbledore- Bueno dicho esto, debemos elegir a dos casas de nuestro colegio, para enviar a 5 alumnos de cada casa a el colegio Ledistrong, para que sean enviados otros 10 alumnos, de las casas premiadas. Las casas elegidas estarán anunciadas mañana por la mañana aquí mismo, y los alumnos serán elegidos por los profesores, así q dicho esto, espero q tengáis un buen día, que las dos casas q no sean elegidas y los alumnos que no sean elegidos, no se depriman, ya que 10 alumnos de la escuela Ledistrong vendrán aquí, y espero que hagáis alguna q otra nueva amistad.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó, los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus mesas, y dirigiéndose a los jardines, otros a las salas comunes, y otros a las salas comunes. Harry, Ron, hermione se dirigieron a los jardines, a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del rió, hacía un día fabuloso, y el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en cuando sus tentáculos del lago. Hermione se saco del bolsillo un pequeño libro y tumbada en el césped lo empezó a leer.  
  
-Creéis q podemos ir nosotros?- Pregunto Ron. -Bueno no se, tendríamos q tener mucha suerte- Contesto Hermione rápidamente. -Como es ese colegio?- -Es un poco mas pequeño que este, ya que van menos estudiantes, pero están separados por cuatro casas, igual q las nuestras- -Bueno, no estaría mal ir, no?- Dijo Harry. -Estaría muy bien!!!-Contesto Ron y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. 


End file.
